


bird song || dt ficlet.

by lovemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), animal abuse? but not really mentioned, idk what tags to add, psycopath(?) sapnap, tired dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemon/pseuds/lovemon
Summary: dream can't find his pet bird.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	bird song || dt ficlet.

**Well I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by**

“Guys? Has anybody seen my bird around?”

Silence greets Dream’s question and he purses his lips in thought, dropping his messenger bag right by the living room’s couch.

“Sapnap? George?” He calls out.

“I’m in the kitchen, Dream!” Dream almost sighs in relief at the familiar voice of his housemate, George, although he doesn’t completely understand why— and begins to make his way towards the kitchen, seeing the familiar brunette standing over the island, spreading some kind of jam onto a slice of toasted bread lazily, it looked like he had just arrived home from work, his blazer barely hanging on to his left arm, the other sleeve dangling uselessly.

“Yo, have you seen my bird? Usually she’d be in the living room or at least being loud somewhere around the house, but I haven’t heard a peep?” Dream questions, leaning against the cold kitchen counter, he watches George shrug and take a bite into his toast, crumbs falling all over his white button-up shirt.

“Nope, I just came home actually, haven’t heard ‘nything…”

Dream hums, “And the first thing you do is eat toast out of everything?” He quips, a tired smile playing on his lips. George breathes out a laugh, “Best time to eat breakfast is at night, am I right?”

Dream just rolls his eyes playfully and pushes himself off the kitchen counter, he begins to make his way towards the hallway that leads into their bedrooms and stands silent for a few minutes, trying to hear the familiar tweets of his pet bird.

.

.

.

 **Nothing**.

.

.

.

Now Dream was really starting to worry. Ever since he had found the pet bird injured outside his bedroom window, she had never, ever, been this silent, not even when she was asleep and that says a lot about said bird already. He couldn’t imagine his daily life without his loud yet sweet bird to greet him everyday when he’s home from a rough day of work.

He starts by quickly marching to his own bedroom, swiftly pulling open his door and scanning the room in mild panic, after not spotting any green feathery blob flying on and about or sleeping on his bed, he turns, bumping into his door on the way out.

**She sang so loud, sang so clear**

**I was afraid all the neighbours would hear**

“Where….” Dream mutters to himself, attempting to gulp down his anxiety as he slams the door to their hallway bathroom open, and then shut, his socked feet leads him to the slightly ajarred door at end of the hall, and without second thoughts, he pushes the door all the way open, glancing in.

"Dream?"

His eyes make eye contact with familiar warm black ones, and he relaxes slightly.

"Hey, Sap, have you seen my bird?" Dream inquires softly.

Sapnap sits up from his position on his bed, setting the book he was reading aside, he pulls the sleeves of his black sweater over his hands and furrows his brows in thought.

Dream watches him patiently.

_Was Sapnap's room always this cold?_

"I haven't now that I think about it, I've just been in and out of sleep today…." Sapnap explains, eyebrows still deeply furrowed as he watches Dream fidget in his spot worryingly.

Dream's breath hitches as the onslaught of thoughts he'd been trying to keep away rush in and he stays silent for a few minutes, before aggressively shaking the what if's away with a huff.

He didn't want to worry Sapnap.

"Have you at least eaten something, Pandas?" He shifts the topic instead and Sapnap grins a toothy grin, moving to throw his legs off the side of his bed in order to get up.

And if Dream notices the shoe box peeking out from under Sapnap's bed with deep red staining it, he doesn't say a thing.

**I promised I wouldn't do it again**

"I've had a few bowls of cereal throughout the day, but that's about it." Sapnap says and he pushes his legs back and forth, effectively kicking the shoe box deeper underneath his bed, an almost brownish stain on the floor the only evidence of the box ever being there.

Dream doesn't _**want** _to notice.

**But she sang louder and louder inside the house,**

**And no I couldn't get her out**

"Sapnap! We didn't make you take a day off just to get yourself sick again, go get something more proper to eat, you're so dumb." Dream scolds and he reaches out to circle his fingers around Sapnap's wrist, urging him to get off his bed and follow him to the kitchen.

And if Dream notices the dried blood staining Sapnap's fingertips from when his sleeves rode up, he doesn't say a thing.

**So I trapped her under a cardboard box**

**Stood on it to make it stop**

"No wonder I slept so peacefully today, your bird wasn't there to be so damn loud." Sapnap jokes, ignoring the heatless glare Dream throws his way as he snatches the half-eaten toast from George's hand.

"What-"

"Don't be rude, man, that bird was practically my child! I love it when she sings," Dream huffs, effectively cutting off George as he shoves the toast into his own mouth, completely forgetting that he dragged Sapnap here to eat.

" **Guess that's the last song she'll ever sing.** "

George raises an eyebrow, sharing a concerned look with Dream.

"She's not dead, Sap. Don't say that, christ."

And if Dream and George notice the familiar odd smile lurking on Sapnap's lips, they don't say anything.

**Held her down, broke her neck,**

**Taught her a lesson she wouldn't forget**

"Sappy, have you been taking your meds lately?" George softly inquires, slowly approaching Sapnap and Dream sighs, leaning back onto the counters as he rubs his face.

Sapnap blanks.

**But in my dreams began to creep**

**That old familiar tweet tweet tweet**

"Dream, your bird was so **_fucking loud_**."

**I picked up the bird and above the din I said**

**That's the last song you'll ever sing.**

**Author's Note:**

> hi wrote this at like 2am but wanted to post it rlly bad for some reason even though im not that satisfied w it... enjoy doe!! :)


End file.
